


Barefoot

by MariaSakura



Series: Inktober 2017 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaSakura/pseuds/MariaSakura
Summary: Harry needs a break from all of the planning to break into Gringotts.





	Barefoot

“Hello, Harry Potter,” came an airy voice from behind the savior. “It would seem that the nargles have chosen to play hide and seek with your shoes today.”

“Hi, Luna,” replies the dark-haired boy, stopping his walk on the calm beach to let the girl catch up to him. “I guess they, but I don’t blame them the beach here is pretty nice even though it’s only spring.”

Luna hummed as they started walking side by side along the shoreline.

“I guess I needed a break from all the planning we’re doing,” sighed Harry, stopping again and just watching the waves lap the sand.

“The sand does feel quite nice between my toes,” agreed the blond, smiling softly her eyes slightly vacant.

Harry turned his head slightly to his companion and just smiled as he wiggled his toes in the slightly damp sand. The two teenagers stood in silence, side-by-side as the sun crept slowly downwards into the ocean, painting the water with a myriad of colors.

“The sand really is nice, maybe after all of this is over we can all get together and have a beach party. Have some fun and not worry about our futures,” sighed the boy-who-lived, turning around and slowly making his way back to Shell cottage, the Ravenclaw following him.

“That would be quite enjoyable,” she replied, her eyes focusing on Harry and her smile turning sad. For bigger hardships were to befall their hero before the war would really be over.


End file.
